


All In The Family

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: ownficfest, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A threat against Remus sends him into hiding... at Harry's home. Meddling children, intense situations and close quarters give rise to feelings long suppressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In The Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/gifts).



> Written November 2009 for efflame and the ownficfest. A special thank you goes to eeyore9990 for her enthusiasm, faith in me, and several smacks to the back of my head when I needed them.

** All In The Family **

Harry walked through the house, checking the wards at all the entry points, making certain that each room was also clean and that the loo had been stocked. He shouldn't have worried; between Molly and Dobby, the entire house had been scrubbed within an inch of its baseboards, and Harry didn't think it had been this clean when it had been first built. Even his own rooms hadn't survived the sweep, although Molly had been less inclined to be so thorough there since his office was adjacent to his bedroom.

It hadn't been easy getting the household ready without alerting the children to the situation, but he had felt he done the best he could. It helped that Hollow Bastion had the best wards his notoriety could afford. He supposed being the Chosen One did have its perks.

Satisfied that there was nothing more he could do to make his home more welcoming, he decided all that was left to do was to retrieve Remus and Teddy. Harry grabbed his cloak and went to see if Celeste was ready.

Leaning against the doorjamb, Harry knocked and waited while Celeste finished primping her hair as she sat at the lowboy. "It's just Remus and Teddy, Cel. You see them all the time."

"I see Teddy all year at school. I might get to see Remus once or twice a month during the hols, when the two of you allow me to help after full moons." Celeste looked at Harry in the mirror and grinned. "Why were _you_ changing clothes all those times before finally putting your first set of robes back on, Dad?"

Harry chuckled. Damn, she was getting perceptive. For all her worldly age of fourteen, she saw more than he had at that age, and he wondered if it had anything to do with her being adopted. He'd have to watch himself more closely from now on. "My inability to find the proper dress-code for tonight stems from wearing a uniform to work every day, not tarting up my face."

Harry winked at her. "Is there something you wish to tell me about you and Teddy?"

Celeste looked horrified. "Ew, Dad, no!"

Successfully distracting her from his own private romantic leanings, Harry grinned and waved at her, hurrying her along. "All right, I understand. I'm ready to leave and you still don't have your war paint on. Finish whatever it is that you are dressing up your face with, so we can leave. Remus and Teddy don't care how you look, why all the fuss? You'll have plenty of time to see them. They will be coming back to stay with us after the film until the renovations are finished on the Den."

Celeste blotted her mouth and nodded. "Yes, sir. I know and I can't wait. It's just been a while since I've seen Remus." She stood and brushed her hands down her jeans, then Summoned her cloak from the armoire, grinning at Harry as she wrapped it around her shoulders. "The last two moons, I've had to stay here with Auror Williamson, and he's the most boring one yet. Hufflepuff?"

"So it's Remus you have designs on and not Teddy?"

"Daaad!"

"Watch it, miss, I'm only teasing you." Harry shook his head, trying not to laugh. He took her arm, leading her out of the house to the back corner of the grounds. "Williamson may be boring to you, but he's a good Auror." He eyed her for a moment. "I don't want you pulling pranks or breaking rules around the Aurors sent out here to protect you. You may be my daughter, but we still have rules, and while some I may be lax upon, others are there for a reason. Even when we have guests, be they family like Remus and Teddy or not."

Celeste nodded and clung to Harry's arm as they stopped at the Apparition point. "Yes, sir." She looked up at Harry and smirked as Harry readied to Apparate them to London. "I'll behave so long as Teddy does; barring that, all bets are off."

* * *

Remus packed the last jumper into his bag and closed the top, sighing as he looked around the almost empty room. He was surprisingly lighthearted to be leaving this old house, considering all the memories it held for him. He picked up a photo frame of Tonks and Andromeda. The two women were frozen in time, their smiles captured in a moment of pure happiness that was years gone over. He'd loved both of them deeply, but war, pestilence, and strife had all but stolen his little family from him.

Remus had a few bright spots left, Harry and Celeste, and he was thankful for them. There was one other, however, one that he cared about the most; his only son, Teddy. Right now, that pride and joy lived just down the hall, and from the screaming, loud banging, and ear splitting noise that was filtering out through the door, Remus assumed that the trash had not eaten the teenager while he was supposed to be packing.

Remus was almost afraid to walk down the hallway and see whether or not the pigsty that Teddy called his room even had a dent in the clutter. He had come to terms with living with the constant chaos that came with the rearing of a Metamorphmagus. Andromeda had been able to pass on a small amount of insight before she succumbed to a broken heart. The loss of her husband and daughter during the Pureblood Wars had been too much for her, and she left Remus and Teddy just a few short years later. 

And now, Remus was once again on the run from another maniac who wanted to cleanse their world.

Sighing, Remus shook off the memories and knocked on Teddy's door before opening it and peering inside. He was nearly knocked off his feet by the blast of music that increased in volume and by the fact that the entire room was completely clean.

Stunned, he stood there for a moment, just staring at Teddy as he bounced around the room. His hair was a violent shade of purple; his arms swung wildly while he strummed an air guitar and screamed out the lyrics to what Remus assumed was the latest Weird Sister's song. Drawing his wand, Remus aimed it at the modified sound system, shutting off the deafening noise.

Teddy stopped dead in mid-bounce and spun around, his wild hair taming immediately as soon as he saw Remus and then fell to the floor. Offering a grin to Remus, he climbed to his feet and cleared his throat. "Hey; Dad... didn't hear you come in..."

Remus arched a brow. "Really? I hadn't noticed." He grinned at Teddy. "Are you finished with your packing? Harry and Celeste will be here soon."

Teddy nodded and pointed to his Hogwarts trunk. "It's all there, and the rest of the stuff that needed to be saved, you and Harry took away yesterday." He frowned. "I still don't understand how we got an infestation of Bundimuns. Gran had been living in this house for years."

Remus nodded. He should have known that the story wouldn't fly with Teddy, but he had his explanation ready and waiting. "I know, Teddy, however, as you will learn in school, some spells are tied to a person and some are tied to an object. When someone passes over, then the magic that they held with their life force begins to deteriorate. Household wards, while tied to the house, are also tied to the master of the house. They have to be recast when the current holder dies. Unfortunately, it was delayed during the War when your Grandfather Ted was killed and then again when Gran Andromeda died."

"And the Bundimuns, like any other pest, moved in while the wards were the weakest," Teddy finished and flopped down, lying flat on his bed. "All right, I suppose that makes sense, and I guess going to Harry's isn't all that bad either." He sat up suddenly and grinned, his hair turning a riot of colours. "This means I can torment Cel. Yes!" He pumped a fist in the air and jumped to his feet.

Remus snorted and shook his head. "Merlin help us all." He drew his wand and shrunk Teddy's trunk then turned to leave. "I'd watch myself if I were you. Adopted though she may be, Celeste is Harry's daughter through and through." He looked back over his shoulder and smirked at his son. "That means she's a third generation Marauder as well as being Slytherin."

Teddy's colouring paled for a moment then bled back as he grinned mischievously. "I can't wait."

* * *

Harry opened the door and ushered everyone in. Celeste and Teddy squeezed past Remus and Harry, their animated voices echoing in the foyer as they made their way up the staircase. Harry could still hear them discussing the movie, the sound effects being recreated most effectively by Teddy and Celeste's laughter ringing out afterwards.

"Care for a drink?" Harry asked Remus and led him through to the parlour.

"Yes! Please, something stronger than soda," Remus muttered and collapsed down in an overstuffed armchair. He waited until the parlour door swung shut, then drew his wand, locking the door and casting a Muffling Charm. "Have you heard any more news?"

Harry shook his head as he poured them each a glass of Firewhisky. He passed the tumbler to Remus, then sat across from him on the sofa, slowly sipping the honey-coloured liquor. "Kingsley's got several teams on this, and I've been taken off active duty for this protection detail. But as Senior head of the Department, I'll still get daily updates. We have placed a tracking spell on all known and cooperative persons of the creature persuasion willing to work with us, but ..."

Remus sighed and swallowed down the three fingers quickly. "Just say it, Harry. Someone out there is killing werewolves and there isn't a damned thing anyone is willing to do to help."

Harry hung his head, then looked up at Remus. "That's most of the consensus, but there are many who feel differently. Several people had loved ones attacked by Greyback during the war and aren't willing to give up the fight so easily, now that Hermione has become advocate to the Ministry and passed the Wolfsbane Acts."

Remus nodded. "And you've taken the precautions I've asked for during the full—"

"Stop." Harry held up a hand. "Remus, I'm not chaining you up in the cellar."

"Harry--"

"No, hear me out. Hermione is brewing your monthly supply of Wolfsbane and will deliver it here on the night of the full moon. Nothing is going to happen."

Remus pursed his lips and glared at Harry. "I want no mistakes like what happened in the past, Harry. I can't afford to lose what little I have left."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Remus. "You think I would risk my own life, not to mention my daughter's, if I didn't believe it was safe? What kind of an idiot do you take me for?"

"A trusting soul, Harry, not an idiot," Remus answered, not taking his eyes off Harry.

The doorknob rattled, and Celeste's voice broke the staring contest between the two of them. "Dad. Dad! Why is this door locked?"

Harry stood, flicking his wand at the door, cancelling Remus's spells. "Nothing is going to happen because I won't let it happen," he murmured as the door burst open and the children spilled into the room.

Harry smiled at the two kids. "So who wants pudding? I feel the need for a bit of chocolate." He glanced back at Remus before walking out of the door.

* * *

The tapping sound drew her attention immediately. She sat up and looked around the still darkened room, knowing every inch of her space intimately. The noise came again and she turned back the blankets, slowly sliding her feet down to the floor and into her slippers. Pulling her dressing gown around her and picking up her wand from the bedside table, she tiptoed to the edge of the bed, aiming her wand out in front of her.

" _Lumos!_ " Celeste whispered, and though she really didn't need the spell in the early predawn light, she also didn't want any more surprises.

_If that's Teddy, he's going to hang from the rafters in the attic by his bloody toes! Naked! Covered in treacle and Hedwig's feathers._ Celeste was certain the owl wouldn't mind giving up a few for the cause. Just over a week had passed, and all had been peaceful in the house until that toerag had made her pudding explode. With one of her own Uncle Fred's experimental fireworks no less. She scowled as she walked past the open door of her armoire, giving it a cursory glance and once over with the glowing tip of her wand.

Nearly to the just-ajar door of her bedroom, she opened it a bit more with the tip of her wand. Glancing out from behind the heavy, wooden door, Celeste almost screamed when Teddy's hand covered her mouth. He dragged her back into the room and hissed across her ear.

"Don't hex me or scream, and I'll let you go. I need to talk to you about the Dads."

Celeste was tempted to bite him and scream anyway, but she nodded. The mention of her father intrigued her too much to retaliate at this moment in time. Her chance would come later.

"Promise? Swear it! Um... swear on Harry's broom that you won't curse me or scream or any of those other girly things to get me in trouble, and I'll let you go. I just want to talk to you about Harry and Dad."

Celeste rolled her eyes. Honestly, she loved Remus, and most times she could tolerate Teddy, but Merlin! He was such a Ravenclaw. She nodded, slowly this time to make certain he would understand.

His fingers came away from her mouth, and she spun around, ready to face him. He was already on the other side of the room, grinning at her as he sat in the chair next to the head of her bed. "How... when... where..." she sputtered and then shook her head, stomping over to her bed and climbing back beneath the blankets. "I hope what you have to say is worth waking me up, otherwise you're going to be a toad in about ten seconds." She gave him her best you-are-going-to-die-for-this glare.

Teddy glanced at the door then back at Celeste, arching a brow at her. He looked pointedly at the door again, then at her once more. "Not working. You forget I have Snape for potions, too."

Celeste sighed. Flicking her wand at the door, she turned back around and continued to eye him. "Well? Please tell me you actually have something interesting to say and didn't drag me out of bed before daylight for nothing."

Teddy nodded. "My dad has been acting weird for a couple of weeks, and suddenly we've to move out of the house because of a pest that should have been handled long before now."

"Is that all you've got?"

Teddy glared at her. "How about the times he and Harry are locked in the parlour? Every single day for hours on end." He spread his hands as if he'd laid all the evidence out before her.

Celeste looked at Teddy then yawned. "That's the problem? Go back to bed. They are adults, and men, therefore they are weird." She fluffed the blankets and made to lay back down.

Teddy grabbed her arm. "No, I'm serious. My dad is the biggest worrier I know, and he never does things like this. Something is going on, Cel." He bit his lip. "He didn't even tell me to leave you alone when I said I was going to pull a prank on you, and you know how he is about that!"

Celeste looked down at Teddy's hand, then back up at him. His normally Technicolour hair was a sedate shade of brown and he really did look as if he was considerably upset about Remus. Sighing, she nodded. "All right, I'll help you keep an eye on him. But are you certain he's just not overly tired from his recent change?"

Teddy closed his eyes for a moment and nodded again. "He's been better since Harry or Hermione started coming to stay with me, but last week and the month before, there was someone else there too. I don't think he knows that I saw them but I did. And I think it was either one of Harry's new recruits or Harry himself in his Animagus form."

Celeste arched a brow. Her dad never used his Animagus form unless he was out on assignment, and coupled with the facts she had that Aurors were coming out to baby sit her as well... "Right then. Tomorrow at breakfast, we'll see what they've planned for us. If it doesn't mesh with what we _know_ should be going on, then we'll take matters into our own hands."

Teddy grinned. "Thanks, Cel." He turned and padded toward the door then stopped, turning back around to face her. "Oh, um..." He smiled sheepishly and twisted his fingers together. "I'm sorry about the pudding."

Eyes widening, Celeste stared at him. "Oh, thank you." _Well, that had been unexpected._ She watched him go and aimed her wand, whispering and flicking the ebony wood at him. She grinned as the door closed behind Teddy and he never even made a sound. She couldn't wait until breakfast.

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry rolled over in bed and squinted at the clock. The numbers were a blur without his glasses but considering that he could barely make out that there was only three of them, then it was still too early. Especially since he didn't have to be at work this morning. Pulling the blankets back up over his head, he decided to ignore whomever had called his name.

"Harry!"

Groaning, he sat up and reached for his glasses. _Right, definitely too early_ He scowled at the clock, then shouted at the screamer. "If you are not bleeding from at least one orifice and/or missing limbs, then you are about to have done!" He yawned and stretched, then stood, scratching his bare stomach and padding for his en-suite.

The door to his bedroom was flung open and Harry jumped aside, Summoning his wand and aiming it at the... well... he wasn't certain what was standing in his doorway. However, considering that Remus was right behind the shit-brown yeti, a hand over his mouth and trying not to let loose his laughter, Harry knew that his beloved Slytherin daughter was responsible.

"Celeste," he sighed and tossed his wand back on the nightstand.

Celeste popped out from behind Remus, her cheeks pink from laughter. "Yes, Father?"

Harry smirked; he only got the 'yes father' when she was guilty. "Whatever you have done to Teddy, undo it now."

"Now?"

Harry nodded. "Now."

Celeste sighed and drew her wand. "At least he's stopped changing colours like a rainbow. One would think a Metamorphmagus would be able to control something like that, instead of looking like that demented Cousin Thing from the film we saw."

"Celeste!"

"All right, I'm working on it."

Teddy turned and the long hair changed colours, making him appear as if someone had dyed the abominable snowman fire engine red. His hands came up, fingers splayed out and curved over like claws as he stepped toward Celeste.

"Daaad!"

Harry made for Teddy but he scooted around Remus, still reaching for Celeste. "Remus, do something!"

Remus laughed out loud, watching them run around Harry. Stepping forward, he snagged Teddy's arm and pulled Teddy to his chest. "Cel, dear, please," he choked out as he struggled with Teddy. "Remove the spell..." He stifled his laughter, trying to remain stern with her. "And it was Cousin Itt; Thing was the hand in the box."

"Oh, right." Celeste murmured from behind Harry as she flicked her wand at Teddy. The hair began to recede, leaving a snarling Teddy glaring at her. "Next time, you'll think twice before blowing up my chocolate, yeah?"

Teddy sagged in Remus's arms and sighed. "I suppose I deserved that?"

"I did warn you." Remus eyed both of them. "I normally don't allow Teddy his wand over the hols as we live in a Muggle area," he paused and withdrew a wand from his shirt. "But if the two of you can come to a truce, then I can see my way to lifting said restriction for the duration of our stay."

Teddy and Celeste exchanged a look. Teddy reached for his wand. "Agreed, we can behave. No more pranks."

Harry stared at them, then shook his head. "Well, I'm glad we had this little chat."

"Sorry, Dad."

" 'M sorry, Harry."

"I'm not the only one standing here that you dragged out of bed with this foolishness." Harry pointed at Remus.

Remus turned and looked at Harry, this time actually focusing on him. The children's apologies barely registered as he realised that Harry was only partially dressed, wearing just a pair of soft-looking pyjama shorts and his glasses. Harry's arms were crossed over his chest, but they did nothing to hide the dark hair on his chest or the trail that raced down his abdomen and vanished in the waistband of his shorts.

The faded pale blue of the pyjama legs clung to Harry's thighs, hugging the strong ropey muscles as they tapered down his legs to his knees. A light dusting of hair was sprinkled across his calves, ending at his pale bare feet, and Remus swallowed as he noticed that the smallest toe on Harry's right foot was crooked. He frowned as he noticed that foot moving up and down

"Remus?"

Remus shook his head. "Yes?" He made the mistake of glancing back up at Harry and zeroed in on his mouth. He watched as Harry's lips moved, forming more words that he barely heard while he noticed Harry's even, white, and straight teeth. Blinking, he shook his head. "Um... yes, breakfast outside is fine. Whatever you say."

Harry, Celeste, and Teddy stared at Remus as if he'd grown another head. Harry stepped forward, studying Remus with concern. "I never said anything about brekkie. I suggested that the kids could get their mess cleaned up while we discussed the events of this morning. " He reached up to touch Remus's brow. "Are you certain you're feeling well?"

Remus took a step back from Harry's hand and nodded. "Perfectly fine. Just a slight misunderstanding is all." He continued to back up. "No harm done, Harry, and Teddy's back to normal." He entered his room down the hall, slamming the door behind him.

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "All right then." Glancing at Teddy and Celeste, he narrowed his eyes. "You got away with it this time, but I want no more shenanigans of this sort. No magic on the parlour OR each other!"

He waited until he received a nod from both of them, then looked up at Remus's closed door for a long moment. Shaking his head, he ushered them out of his room and closed the door.

Teddy arched a brow at Celeste. "See!"

Celeste nodded. "Yes, I do believe there is something going on, but it isn't what you think it is."

Teddy crossed his arms. "If you're so smart, then what is it?"

Celeste grinned. "Not here. Let's talk in the parlour. I've got a plan."

Teddy groaned. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Actually, I'm rather afraid now."

Celeste stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Remus stood with his back against the bedroom door, listening to the last of the conversation taking place in the hallway. Once he heard Harry's door close, he blew out the breath he was holding and rubbed his face. Groaning, he walked over to his bed and sat down, trying to calm his racing heart. It had been years since he'd even considered his libido, let alone another man. Why now, of all times, did it have to decide to revive itself? While he was a firm believer in finding comfort where you could, that did not mean shacking up with someone young enough to be your son. Merlin! Harry practically _was_ his son, and this line of reasoning wasn't getting him anywhere.

Remus wasn't ready for something like this, especially not here and definitely not now, when he was stuck here with the object of his fascination. He had Teddy to think of, and the Werewolf killer, he did not need to be reminded of Harry's body or the way his shorts rested low across his hips, the material clinging to him like a second skin that begged to be peeled away... _oh, bloody hell_!

He was doomed and he knew it. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Now that the idea had been implanted in his brain, that would be all he saw whenever he looked at Harry. It wouldn't matter what he wore. Sighing, Remus heaved himself to his feet. Moping about wouldn't do him any good. A cold shower would though, and he gathered his things and made his way down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

Harry stripped out of his sleeping shorts and stepped into the shower stall, adjusting the water to a nearly scalding temperature. Ducking his head under the spray and soaking his hair, he thought about the conversation with Remus. He decided that it needed further investigating. His Auror training had allowed him to hone his mental skills beyond the Occlumency that Snape had begun to teach him, and he could shuffle through his thoughts as if they were films to be recalled when needed. Replaying the incident in his mind as he began to lather up his flannel, he wondered what it was he had said that had made Remus so nervous.

Closing his eyes to wash his face, Harry pictured the scene, running through their dialogue and focusing particularly on Remus's actions and words. Rinsing his face and reaching for the shampoo, he played back the memory, not finding anything out of context. It wasn't until he quit listening to the dialogue that he realised it wasn't what he had said but what he'd been wearing. Remus had been staring at _him_!

Harry dropped the bottle of shampoo on his foot and cursed, hopping in the stall as he held on to his toes. The discovery that Remus saw him as something more than the child he'd been was quite a shock. When the dull ache of his smashed toes faded, he continue to bathe, still in shock about the look on Remus's face.

Harry watched the replay of the scene again, discovering that he rather liked how Remus had been watching him. The look had been one of shock, at first, then had turned appraising, which surprised him. He'd never considered himself an object of desire, but to see it so plainly on Remus's face was quite surprising... and an ego booster. His own highly suppressed desires warred with his orders to protect his charge. Logic argued that Remus hadn't always been his charge, nor would he always be a ward of the Ministry, under Harry's protection.

Harry took up his flannel once again, weighing the pros and cons, the memory still rolling through his head. He stopped it at the point where Remus had his epiphany and licked his lips. Merlin, they were adults, why was he trying to talk himself out of something that they both wanted?

And Harry obviously _needed_ to see the way that Remus had studied him, _wanted_ to feel the weight of his stare again now that he realised just what had happened when Remus had tuned out their conversation. It had been too long since someone had looked at him like that, and he wanted to take advantage of it. Harry grinned, his hand slipping down his wet and soap slicked body to grip his cock.

Harry began the memory again. Heat blossomed on Harry's cheeks as Remus's eyes glazed over, and Harry could only imagine the things running through Remus's mind. He leaned back against the wet tiles of the stall, spreading his legs for balance, and began to stroke himself.

The appraisal in Remus's eyes stunned Harry once more, and he sped his strokes, canting his hips to shove his prick through his soap-coated fist faster and harder. Moaning, then grimacing as the sound echoed in the small room, Harry watched as Remus again lost his train of thought when his eyes left Harry's body only to get trapped by his mouth. Why hadn't he ever noticed Remus looking at him like this before? Merlin! How was Harry ever going to face Remus once they were alone again and not ravage him?

Lips parted, Harry's tongue slipped out, gliding across his mouth. He gathered up the droplets of water and swallowed them, soothing his throat and continuing to pant, while he watched Remus and stroked himself. The climax of the memory and Harry's orgasm came almost simultaneously as Remus's door banged shut in the memory.

Harry gasped, still sliding his hand over his prick, wringing every last shudder from his body until he was too sensitive to continue. Panting, he leaned against the wall, the cooling water washing away the evidence of his activities.

The sudden realisation that Remus might actually harbour some kind of affection toward him, other than a fatherly obligation, struck him. Harry considered approaching Remus but immediately discarded that idea. Remus had enough to deal with at this moment without engaging in a romantic entanglement. Once he and Teddy had returned to The Den, and the killer had been captured, though, then perhaps it would be the right time.

Harry quickly re-soaped, washing and rinsing his body, then shut off the water. Stepping out of the stall, he wrapped a towel around his waist and padded out to the bedroom to find his clothes for the day.

* * *

"They're what?!" Teddy looked at Celeste, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Shagging, you prat. Or at least considering it." She dropped her sponge into the bucket on the floor as she hung upside down on the ceiling, then Summoned it back. Squeezing out the excess water, she began scrubbing on another chocolatey stain. "And if they aren't, then they need to be, and it's our job to get them where they need to be."

Teddy stared at her as if she had something growing out of the top of her head. Dropping his own sponge to the floor, he sat down on the ceiling and looked over at her. "Ew. That's so not right, Cel. How can you even think a thing like that?"

Celeste gave Teddy a look. "Aren't you the one that came to me and told me Remus was acting oddly? Well now we know why he's acting that way. And why Dad is as well. Haven't you seen the looks they've been giving one another, and to use one of your own excuses, they are always locked up here in this room." She waved a hand at the furniture below them. "Who knows what they've been doing."

Teddy looked down at the sofa and chairs, horrified. "That's... that's just nasty. Oh, gross. They're like... old... and... our parents... and... old. People like our parents don't do that, they can't do _that_." He shuddered, then called his sponge back, not bothering to wring out the water before sloshing it across the stains. "Old people don't shag," he whispered.

Celeste sighed. "I'm well aware of that fact, however, think about it. There is no other logical explanation for their behaviour. I mean look at us, we got off easy for the pranks we've pulled."

Teddy nodded and continued to scrub.

"There's no two ways about it. They're Gryffindors and are going to mess this up, so we have to help them." Celeste nodded. "If they were together, we'd have a complete family. One house for all of us; one big family. We wouldn't have to troop back and forth to different places on the Hols. Remus would always have a safe place for his changes, and someone to be there to take care of him after." She smiled at Teddy. "What do you think?"

Teddy didn't look at her, but stopped scrubbing as he sat there just squeezing his sponge. "That also means you'd have to share Harry with me all the time, too," he said quietly. "We'd be siblings, of sorts."

Celeste was tempted to throw the sponge at him. "As if they don't lump us together enough now. Teddy..." She sat down across from him and poked him with her wand.

Teddy jerked back, eyes wide and hands raised.

"Oh, stop being a prat, I'm not going to hex you." Celeste grinned at him. "When I was at the Orphanage, waiting for someone to take me home, I had many different siblings there. When Harry finally came and picked me out of the bunch, I couldn't believe it. Even though I was going to be an only child, someone still wanted me for me; brothers and sisters could come later."

Teddy looked at her. "So what you are saying is now you want a sibling?"

Celeste nodded. "Or something to that effect, and you and Remus fit the bill perfectly! I mean, our families get on well enough and we just saw that the Dads have chemistry..."

Teddy made a face. "Don't remind me."

"Shut it, I think it's kind of romantic."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "So, girly stuff aside, how can we be certain that they really are..." He swallowed. "Yeah, not repeating it for fear of losing my breakfast and having to clean up another mess."

Celeste giggled. "Well, there's one way to find out."

"And just what do you suggest, oh slippery snakey one?" Teddy asked.

Celeste opened her mouth to answer when the low fire in the hearth flared.

A bald head appeared. "Director Potter?"

Celeste sighed. "Up here, Kingsley... I mean... Commander Shacklebolt."

Kingsley looked up and smiled. "Madame Celeste, you're looking well today. Is your father around?" He narrowed his eyes, looking Teddy over. "Hello, young man."

Celeste laughed. "I'll get him, Kingsley. And this is Teddy; he's Remus's son."

Kingsley nodded. "I should have known. It's been a while since I've seen you. Cel, you might want to bring Remus with you as well."

Celeste grinned and looked over at Teddy, met Teddy's eyes, and then they both screamed, "DAD!"

* * *

"DAD!"

Harry's entire body jerked at the sound of Teddy and Celeste screaming. He bolted from his bedroom, not even bothering to dress, just tightening the towel around his waist and running down the stairs, wand in hand.

* * *

"DAD!"

Remus heard the shouts over the running water and stepped out of the bath. Leaving the water running, he jerked his dressing gown off the back of the door and wrapped it around himself, fighting with the sleeves as he tugged on the door. Drawing his wand, he made for the parlour.

* * *

Hearing the thumps on the hardwood floors, Celeste looked over at Teddy. "Here they come, be ready for them." Quietly, they lowered themselves to the floor and hid behind the open doors.

Kingsley watched from the fireplace, an unwitting participant. "Do I want to know what you are doing?"

Celeste rose up enough to look at the hearth. "No, but you might want to move out of the way of the flying Dads."

"You have a point." Kingsley answered, and backed out of the fire for a few minutes.

* * *

Harry and Remus made it down the stairs in record time, both heading for the parlour door at the same time.

Moving farther back out of their way, Celeste and Teddy held the door open as Harry and Remus tried to come through at the same time. Together, they wedged in the doorjamb, struggling to get through and into the room, a tangle of arms and legs.

Celeste stared at them. Both men were still damp from the shower and half dressed, Harry only clad in a towel and Remus in a dressing gown that was open at the chest, just barely cinched at the waist and stopped short at the middle of his thighs. Arching a brow, she looked over at Teddy. He shrugged and glanced over to the fire where Kingsley waited, a hand over his mouth, as he watched the proceedings.

Finally, Harry and Remus made it through the doors, knocked heads with one another and landed on the floor in a silent, still heap.

Kingsley began laughing, causing Celeste and Teddy to jump. They rushed over to Harry and Remus, ignoring Kingsley as he continued to chuckle in the background.

Celeste looked down at them, slightly alarmed. "So... um... what do we do with them?"

Teddy shrugged. "Shall we lock them in here and then see what happens?"

Kingsley's laughter finally escaped, breaking in on their conversation and easing some of the tension.

Celeste looked over at Kingsley then turned back to Teddy and giggled. "All right." She reached down and picked up the two wands that had been dropped and shoved them into her pocket.

Teddy paled, then he gave a strangled laugh. "We are going to be so dead when they wake up."

Groans began to sound and Celeste grabbed Teddy's hand. "Yes, let's get a head start then, shall we?" Running from the room and slamming the door behind them caused even more groans from Harry and Remus as they tried to sit up and untangled themselves.

Harry froze when he reached out for his glasses and grabbed a slick, furry calf. "Um... sorry."

Remus nodded and scooted back from Harry, shifting his legs out of the way and rubbing up against Harry's in the process. "No need for apologies. Here are your glasses." He passed the spectacles to Harry, his fingertips grazing along Harry's palm. Harry jerked his hand away as if he'd been burnt.

Looking around the room, Remus frowned. "Where are those two? They've got our wands!"

"I don't know, but when I find them..." Harry snarled as he adjusted his glasses, and stared at Remus. Though he'd seen Remus after the full moons, he'd not paid attention to the fact that Remus was usually naked. All his mind had accepted was that Remus was injured and there needed to be first aid rendered. Now his mind and body was focusing on the fact that there was nothing between the two of them but a bit of towelling.

An immense amount of grey and blond hairs covered Remus's chest, which was bisected here and there with several white scars that disappeared under the covering of the half-open dressing gown. Harry was suddenly struck with the urge to run his fingers through the fur-like pelt to feel the muscles and warm skin that was hidden beneath. He licked his lips and continued to look Remus over, running his gaze farther down the line of Remus's body.

The knot of the belt was still cinched tightly over Remus's midsection, although the short dressing gown hid nothing from Harry's imagination. The white towelling bulged up under the belt then smoothed out to cut off just about the middle of Remus's thighs, which were equally as hairy as his chest. Harry grinned as he noticed that Remus's feet were just as pale as his own and the few bits of hair on his big toes was just as grey as that which shot through the strands on his head.

Harry looked up and found Remus eyeing at him, one eyebrow arched. "Did you find something interesting?"

Harry felt his cheeks heating, and threw caution into the wind. "Very." He smiled at Remus. "What about you? Did you perhaps find something that tickled your fancy as well?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

Kingsley cleared his throat and both Harry and Remus jumped, turning to the hearth. "While I find everything I have seen so far very interesting, I have some news for the both of you."

Untangling themselves, Harry and Remus stood. Harry manually locked the parlour door from the inside and made his way over to the hearth, kneeling down in front of it to speak with Kingsley.

"I'm terribly sorry to deliver the news like this," Kingsley began. "However, the Werewolf Killer has been active again. He attacked two homes last night. Thankfully both were uninhabited, but one was completely destroyed."

Harry sighed and Remus shook his head. "No..."

Kingsley nodded. "I'm afraid so, Remus. When he couldn't get past the wards, the entire grounds were set on fire. We have a team out there now searching for evidence, but there is little that remains."

Harry reached out and placed a hand on Remus shoulder. He smiled at Remus when the offer of comfort was not shaken off but freely accepted, and Remus covered his hand with his own for a moment.

Kingsley continued. "There is some good news in all this. The perpetrator cast Fiendfyre to destroy the evidence of his presence, but all that did was leave behind a magical signature where the blaze started." He grinned at Harry. "You can thank Potter there, for that bit of brilliance. If it wasn't for his suggestions, then our men down in Research would have never come up with the potions needed to reveal spells without a wand."

Harry grinned. "I'm glad they worked, Kingsley, and thank you for the update. Is there anything else we can do? Anything you need from me?"

Kingsley nodded. "I'll need you to come down here and verify that the spells actually did work. You're the only one who's tested them completely." He looked at Remus. "My apologies to you and your family, Remus, I know you'd like to be out here. However, until we catch this person, the area is considered evidence. Only Ministry personal have access to it."

Remus nodded. "I understand, Kingsley, and thank you for telling me personally."

"I only wish I could do more for you," Kingsley offered. "And again, I apologise for being the bearer of such news."

Kingsley disappeared from the fire, and Harry blew out a sigh of relief. "Remus..."

Remus shook his head as he got to his feet, adjusting his robe then moving toward the door. "Don't, Harry."

"How do you even know what I am go to say?" Harry pulled himself up and stared at Remus. "Maybe it has nothing to do with what Kingsley just told us. Maybe it's about something else entirely." _Yes, that's it,_ he told himself as he sucked up the courage to continue. "Maybe I want to talk to you about Teddy and Celeste, about how the two of them are acting towards you and I."

Remus blinked, his cheeks pinked and he swallowed, looking away from Harry as he answered. "Perhaps, but there's nothing I can do about anything right now." He pulled his legs toward him and carefully got to his feet, tugging on the hem of his robe. "You'll excuse me as I need to finish my bath."

Harry nodded and bowed his head. "Yes, my apologies that it was disturbed. I'll deal with the children. I have a feeling that I am going to be in possession of two wands for the duration of the summer."

Remus snorted. "I wouldn't confiscate them just yet. Teddy and Cel need to be able to protect themselves if the killer were to arrive here."

Harry looked up at Remus. "He'll not find you here, Remus, of that I can assure you."

Remus grimaced. "Perhaps, but you never know, Harry, and I don't want to take any chances, especially after what has just happened."

Harry climbed to his feet, adjusting his towel, and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's the second time you've made mention about me not being able to protect you. Is it that you really don't believe I can do it, or is it something else entirely?" He made a face, pulling his mouth down into a scowl. "Do you not feel safe here any longer? Is it that you feel the children aren't safe? What have I done that has made you completely lose faith in me?" He threw his hands up in the air and began to pace across the room. "I'd really appreciate being informed of your reasons, because it makes it rather difficult to address the fears and put them to rest." Harry spun on his heel and looked at Remus as he paced back in the other direction. 

Remus watched Harry come closer and closer. He put up his hands to stop Harry from invading his personal space, and shook his head. "I do trust you, Harry..."

Harry leaned in, moving right in on Remus's comfort zone and meeting his eyes. "Do you now? Because I was damn certain that you didn't. In fact, I was almost willing to bet my broomstick on it that you were scared to death that somehow I'm going to fuck up." He narrowed his eyes at Remus. "My name is Harry; not James, not Sirius, not even Tonks, Remus. I am an adult now, not the little boy you once schooled. I take my job very seriously, and this one more so because it involves my family. The only family I have left."

Harry took a step back, closed his eyes and drew in a breath, trying to calm himself before speaking again. Opening his eyes, he looked at Remus. "If I even had a shadow of a doubt about yours, Teddy's, or Celeste's safety, then you would be Apparated out of this house so fast your head would spin."

Harry continued to stare at Remus, remembering another time when he'd had to be just as firm at taking Remus to task. The outcome had lost him a family member but his brilliant godson still had one of his parents left. That set Harry's resolve to continue on, to push Remus to answer him and own up to his fears, before Teddy ended up alone.

"Yes, you're right," Remus breathed. "I'm afraid that something else is going to happen, and there's going to be nothing that I can do about it. Nothing that anyone can do. That I won't be able to to help Teddy if it comes right down to it."

Nodding, Harry stepped closer to Remus. "That I can understand; it's a parent's worst nightmare. Anything I can do to help alleviate your fears, I am willing to do. That's why you are here and not at some Ministry safe-house. The safe-houses aren't protected like my home is. I know my wards, and I know my grounds. You know them, Teddy knows them, and I knew you would be more comfortable here than anywhere else."

Moving as close to Remus as he dared, Harry searched his face. "What I don't understand is why you are no longer comfortable in my home. What happened to make you this uneasy?"

Remus licked his lips, avoiding Harry's eyes as he tried to escape Harry's relentless pursuit. "It's not... I'm not..." He glanced behind him, and yet Harry still continued forward, never ceasing in his advancement.

Harry could see the rising panic in Remus's eyes as he continued to walk forward. "You aren't what?"

"We are perfectly at home here with you and Celeste. There is nothing more you could have done to make Hollow Bastian more welcoming," Remus answered, his voice soft but firm.

Remus hit the wall with a solid _oof_ and Harry slapped both hands on the wall, encasing Remus's head in the circle of his arms. "But? I know there's a but in there somewhere, there always is," he whispered.

Harry watched Remus, waiting on his answer, and when it wasn't forthcoming, he dropped his head, ready to admit defeat. Then he heard the low, menacing sound of a snarl, and looked up. Eyes widening as he met Remus's gaze, Harry realised he had pushed too far. Remus's gentle and soft brown eyes had deepened in colour, turning almost amber with a yellow ring surrounding the iris.

The supple lips Harry had just wanked over were pulled back, revealing slightly longer and sharper than normal canines, and that snarl came once more. He wasn't certain whether he should move or stay still, so he just froze, only moving to swallow and lick his lips before taking a slow, cleansing breath.

"Remus?"

The snarl turned into a full-on growl, and Harry was very hard pressed at that point not to turn tail and run.

Remus reached out and grabbed Harry by the hips, pulling him flush against his body. His hands roamed across Harry's towel-covered bum, cupping his cheeks then squeezing, hard, and thrusting up against Harry.

Moaning, Harry reacted, trying not to show fear, and giving back equal treatment. He slid one hand off the wall and into Remus's hair, his fingers twining around and tugging on the greying blond strands. His other hand dropped to Remus's shoulder, then slipped inside his gown, combing through the thick hairs on his chest. 

Meeting Remus's eyes, he watched the yellow dim as the anger bled out and changed to arousal. "This is what you were afraid of?" Harry whispered.

Remus's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, neither admitting or denying the cause of his fear.

Harry settled the debate and gave in to temptation, leaning forward and licking across the knot of muscles in Remus' throat. 

"Oh, Gods, yes!" Remus closed his eyes, letting go of Harry's arse and threading his hands into Harry's hair, pulling his face up and pressing their mouths together.

* * *

Celeste and Teddy listened at the parlour door, ears pressed firmly to the hardwood, trying to hear something, _anything_ about what was taking place on the other side.

Celeste frowned and drew away from the door, sighing. "Well, this is getting us nowhere. How are we to know if that worked or not?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Of course it didn't work. That man in the fire interrupted us... them... our plans." He stopped and looked at Celeste. "What was the plan again?"

Celeste sighed. "Remus must be very good for you to have made it this far in life."

"Hey!"

Ignoring Teddy, Celeste reached for the doorknob.

* * *

Harry sucked and licked on the soft patch of skin where the hollow of Remus's throat met his collarbones. He traced his tongue along the bony ridge, and pushed the dressing gown out of his way to tease one nipple to a peak. His fingers were busy, tugging and pulling on the robe's belt, trying to free Remus of the cloth obstruction.

Finally loosening the belt of its knot, Harry grinned at Remus. Remus returned the smile, then closed his eyes as Harry bent his face to Remus's chest once more.

Fingers carded through the thick hair, nails scraped down skin, and Harry's tongue followed each scar, tasting and committing to memory every sound that Remus made. He bent, scratching his nails down Remus's body as his lips followed the red trails his nails had made until he was kneeling in front of Remus.

"May I?" He looked up at Remus, sliding his hands back up Remus's thighs, slowly spreading the towelling away from his body and exposing him to Harry's view.

Remus nodded, arching into Harry's touch. He reached down to tangle his fingers in Harry's messy hair, holding on gently to the strands. "Please," he breathed.

Harry dragged his calloused fingers over Remus's body, watching as Remus writhed. Remus's plea didn't fall on deaf ears and Harry grinned, continuing his exploration of Remus's body, touching, tasting, and teasing every inch of skin he could reach except for the one place he knew Remus had been begging for.

Harry groaned as Remus tugged on his hair, and rested his head against Remus's abdomen for a moment. He nuzzled Remus's navel, running his tongue around the small hole before slipping the tip inside. Shifting on his knees and moving further down Remus's body, Harry rubbed his face across the hair just above Remus's groin.

Running his nose along the curve of Remus's thigh, Harry was only dimly aware of the parlour doorknob rattling. Ignoring it, he closed his eyes and wrapped one hand around Remus's thigh and the other around his dick. He licked the tip, running his tongue around the crown, then under the edge of Remus's foreskin. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Remus and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently as he squeezed and slowly moved his hand down the generous length.

Remus met Harry's eyes, groaned, and tugged on Harry's hair as he watched. Harry's mouth seemed to move oh so slowly, and he canted his hips forward just a bit. Closing his eyes, he tugged on Harry's hair, urging him on.

Harry swallowed around Remus's prick, grinning around the mouthful when Remus pulled his hair and pushed his cock faster past his lips. He let go of Remus long enough to settle himself more comfortably on the floor, then swallowed Remus down again, this time none too gently. He sucked hard and slid his hand over the bit of shaft that wouldn't fit into his mouth. Fondling Remus's sac, he brushed his fingers over the smooth, sensitive skin under his bollocks, cupping their slight weight and rolling them in his palm.

Feeling the hurried actions of Remus's body, Harry eased the suction, opening his lips and allowing Remus to use his mouth. He swallowed as Remus pulled out of his mouth, then relaxed his throat and reached down with one hand to his own cock beneath the towel. Stroking himself as Remus thrust into his mouth, Harry closed his eyes and let go, coming as the first splashes of Remus's own orgasm hit the back of his tongue.

Sagging and sliding down the wall, Remus panted. He opened his eyes, watching as Harry wiped his mouth then cleaned himself up with the towel from around his waist. Smiling at Harry, Remus tugged him forward. "I suppose that was one way to convince me that you were serious."

Harry grinned, gently running the towel over Remus's groin. "I have other ways too, but I'm afraid that they'll have to wait until I return." Leaning forward, he kissed Remus softly. "You will be safe here while I am gone, and I meant what I said; even if something were to happen there are extra measures in place. I don't fool around when it comes to the safety of my loved ones."

Remus opened his mouth, and Harry pressed his fingers across his lips. "Don't say anything. Just trust me on this."

He touched Remus's chest, fingers tracing a large scar over his heart. "As for this, try not to think about it overly much. I don't want you talking yourself out of it."

Harry stood and wrapped the towel around his waist, then helped Remus up from the floor. Setting him to rights, he grinned again. "Now, care to scare two heathens with me?"

Remus chuckled. "Lead on."

* * *

Celeste twisted and tugged on the doorknob again. "It still won't open, and I've cast _Alohomora_ on it several times. What could be so bloody important that they had to double lock the doors?"

Teddy made a face. "Maybe they really _are_ shagging."

Celeste looked at him over her shoulder. "You aren't the brightest bulb in the box, are you?"

Teddy scowled at her. "Let me try it." He pushed Celeste out of the way and reached for the knob, jumping back in surprise when the door opened before he even touched it.

Harry stared down at him, a grim look on his face. Remus was right behind Harry, the look on his face not much happier than the one on Harry's. Teddy backpedalled out of his way, moving to stand with Celeste.

Celeste groaned. "Oh, no."

Harry smiled maliciously and exited the parlour, coming right for her. "Oh, yes, and you should thank Remus for standing up for the both of you. I wouldn't have been so lenient." He stopped right in front of the two of them and held out his hand. "Give me my wand and return Remus's to him at once. The next time I catch you confiscating someone else's wand, there will be..."

Remus laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, stepping up beside him. "They are children, not your Aurors, Harry," he murmured across Harry's ear. "Get dressed and help Kingsley; I'll deal with them."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. "You're right, thank you." He opened his eyes, turned and smiled at Remus. "I'll leave you to it, and try not to be gone long." Reaching out, he straightened the collar of Remus's dressing gown, stroking his fingertips over Remus's neck and collar bone, then stepped away.

Addressing Celeste next, Harry bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then looked her in the eyes. "I have to go in to work for a bit; you know the plan. Don't give Remus a hard time, and don't maim Teddy, either."

Celeste nodded. "Yes, sir."

Harry nodded and looked at Teddy, narrowing his eyes. "You do know teasing and pulling pranks like that just tell me how much you like my daughter. There are rules to dating her, and I shall be discussing them with you when I return."

Teddy paled.

"Daaad!"

"He's teasing, Teddy," Remus chuckled. "Go on and quit scaring my son."

Harry winked at Remus then started up the stairs.

Remus watched him go, then turned to the children. "Let me dress and we'll discuss this preoccupation the two of you have with locked doors and pranking. Just because Harry is leaving doesn't mean you are no longer in trouble."

Teddy and Celeste groaned.

* * *

After dealing with the children, dinner, and getting everyone off to bed, Remus was exhausted. However, he'd not heard from Harry. He sat on the sofa in the parlour, eyes closed as he thought about what had happened between him and Harry that afternoon. Never had he felt so... wanted, so completely desired and possessed that he'd wanted to return those affections. Not even Tonks had been able to invoke that much passion in him.

While it had been flattering to know that Harry fancied him, he didn't think for one minute that it would last longer than the duration of his and Teddy's stay at Hollow Bastion. Harry knew he wasn't a full time family man; he'd tried to run away from Tonks and the responsibility of her and their child. Why would Harry be any different?

_Because you chose him_ , that little voice kept repeating inside his head. He ignored it. There was no logical way for them to be together. Their lives were too different.

Right now, Harry was at The Den, crawling over the remains to see if he couldn't find the one wizard that had decided to take it upon himself to singlehandedly rid the Wizarding world of Dark creatures. First it was the werewolves that would be targeted; anyone could see that werewolves were vicious killers and deserved to die. One only had to look at the papers to see a list of the maulings that had been committed. Greyback was still at large, and was considered the one guilty.

Remus shuddered and closed his eyes, lifting his teacup and sipping the warm, strong brew. Sighing as the tea settled his stomach and his nerves, he let his mind continue to brood over the current and past events.

The killer wouldn't let just the werewolves alone, he thought. Other creatures would follow the same recourse, and they too would end up on the endangered list. There was nothing to be done about this from his angle, so he moved on to more pressing matters, matters such as Harry and his deliciously sinful body. He added youthful to that list too.

Shaking his head, Remus decided to fret over these matters later; at this moment in time, he'd sit by the fire enjoying the crackling of the flames and the aromatic brew that Dobby had brought him. With nothing else left to do, he decided to let Harry take care of the matter at hand as he had asked.

Out of nowhere; a loud clanging echoed throughout the house, and Remus startled, looking around for the source of the noise. He stood, his body coming to attention, as all the hair on his head felt as if they were standing on end. The parlour door burst open and he turned, aiming his wand at the door.

Celeste ran into the parlour, eyes wide. "There's someone on the grounds!" She grabbed his arm, tugging on him. "We've got to leave!" 

Teddy entered the room on Celeste's heels. "What's going on?"

Celeste turned to Teddy. "We need to leave now. Someone's broken through Dad's wards!"

"Yes, go now and I'll be right there," Remus muttered and turned toward the large plate-glass window that looked out over the grounds.

Celeste shook her head. "We all need to get to the attic. There's a Portkey there. Dad told me about it, and I'm to use it if that alarm goes off."

"Take Teddy with you," Remus murmured again, his voice soft, as if in a trance.

"I'm not leaving without you." Teddy crossed his arms.

"Come on!" Celeste cried. "Dad said this would never happen, but it if did, I had to leave immediately!"

"She's right, Teddy. Go and I'll catch-up." Remus turned and looked at them. "Do as I say. Go now and I'll be right behind you."

Breathing a sigh of relief as they quit arguing and left, Remus watched them run up the stairs. He knew the children were now safe. He sat and waited for the intruder.

It didn't take long.

The glass in the window bowed in and expanded out, seeming to breath, almost wavering back and forth, then finally imploded as the huge hulking form of Fenrir Greyback stepped across the sill and into the room.

Remus stared at Greyback, stood, and lifted his wand, taking fatal aim at Greyback's heart.

Greyback snarled and lunged at Remus, knocking him and the chair over. Remus's wand went flying from the impact, and he cursed as he clung to Greyback, physically fighting back. They rolled across the floor, snarling and growling as they fought, and Remus felt his original bite mark from Greyback twinge again as he resisted the urge to bow down in submission.

Greyback's teeth snapped at him, trying to get at any soft and tender flesh as Greyback continued to dig in and attempt to make a killing strike. Remus held his own, though, resisting primal urges to submit as well as physical exhaustion.

Greyback rolled them one final time, pinning Remus beneath him. Saliva dripped down on Remus's throat as he tried to fight back, pushing against Greyback's chest and face. Just as Greyback's teeth began to graze his skin, a squeezing sensation wrapped around his ribs. The room darkened and Remus knew he had lost the battle. "No," he whispered.

A loud crack echoed in the parlour, leaving Greyback alone in Hollow Bastion.

* * *

Remus landed on his back with a hard _thud_ , and he curled in on himself to protect his stomach. Hands pulled at him, and he drew his limbs in tighter around himself.

"Dad!"

"Remus!"

Remus opened his eyes, looking up and saw that the hands tugging at him weren't Greyback's but Celeste and Teddy. They backed away as he sat up. They came to him when he opened his arms, and he wrapped them around both children, crushing them to his chest.

Footsteps on hard stone clipped across the floor, alerting Remus to the presence of another party. Refusing to let go of the children, he looked up into the smiling faces of Kingsley Shacklebolt and two other Aurors he didn't know. "Glad to see you made it, Remus. We were about to send out a search party. You've got two loyal and steadfast children there."

Remus grinned and nodded. "They aren't half bad, I suppose." He eyed them and looked back up at Kingsley. "I need to speak with you about other matters."

Kingsley nodded. "That's why I'm here."

Remus untangled himself from Teddy and Celeste and climbed to his feet. They immediately grabbed his hands again. "I appear to have grown attachments, but I know who is responsible..."

Harry entered the room, dirty, with torn and pockmarked robes. Celeste shrieked and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her hair as she clung to him. He rubbed her back, whispering to calm her down, then looked up. Meeting Remus's eyes, he smiled. "We got him."

* * *

It had taken a minor miracle, but the children had finally been calmed and were now sleeping under the watchful eye of Auror Williamson. Alone for the first time since Greyback had attacked, Harry stood across from Remus, hands behind his back as he paced the room. 

"It wasn't until I asked who the other victim was that I figured out it was Greyback doing the attacks. I was with Bill when Greyback came back and tried to break in to Shell Cottage again. Apparently, Greyback was trying to recruit his victims into forming a pack to overthrow the laws that are being passed. He felt that werewolves shouldn't be tamed by the wizards, or some such nonsense, and anyone that disagreed with him was dealt with severely and immediately." 

Harry stopped pacing and looked at Remus as he sat in the chair at the debriefing table. Walking over to Remus, Harry knelt and placed one hand on his knee. "You were right, and I apologise for not being able to protect you and the children last night. I should have been there."

Remus shook his head and laid his hand on Harry's. "Nothing you could have done would have prevented Greyback from finding me, or even Bill, for that matter. He found us through our scars." He shuddered. "Your wards did just fine in protecting the children, and if I had followed Celeste out, then Greyback would have torched Hollow Bastion as he had The Den. I needed to make a stand, and when that failed, your back-up plans worked perfectly."

Harry smiled at Remus, and stood, looking down at him. "So, I guess we both learned something tonight. I'm not completely invincible."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I had already decided to trust you."

Harry threaded his hands in Remus's hair, tilted his head back and pressed his mouth to Remus's. 

"See! I told you it worked!"

"Oh, gods! They _are_ shagging!"

Harry groaned and broke the kiss, turning to see both Teddy and Celeste standing in the doorway of the Briefing room. He shook his head, resting it back down on Remus's shoulder again. "Remind me again why I decided to become a parent?"

"Hey!"

"Does this mean we are moving into Hollow Bastion for good?"

Remus chuckled. "Welcome to the family."

The End


End file.
